kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Party At Kendall's
+14 +45 Kendall Giftbox|previous = Making The Cut Three of The Kind|following= Legit 1''' Plane Beauty '''2 Plane Style 3''' Plane Music|location = Kendall's Place|characters = |task = Wait for text from Perry (1h) Complete party at Kendall's condo in Beverly Hills}}Kendall Jenner has invited you and Perry Young to a party at her place. Head over to Beverly Hills to attend the party. Sometimes, Perry isn't there. You can either text him or Emily to find out why. After the party you get a text from Kylie Jenner, inviting you and a friend (you can choose Perry or Emily) to their house in Jackson Hole. Staci Taylor starts following your feed. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. '''Time limit: 1 hour needed: 25 5-' '''rating reward: ' +20 +50 +1 Dialogue At party At party w Perry= |Dialogue #1 = I'm stoked you made it! I was checking out your posts and you seem like a really chill, fun person to hang out with.|Your Dialogue #1 = Thank you.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Enjoy the party!|Your Dialogue #2 = I already am!}} |-| At party without Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hey! So glad you could make it, (Y/N)! Where's your friend, Perry?|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 He couldn't make it... 2''' I'm not sure...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1 That's too bad, but I'm stoked you made it! I was checking out your posts and you seem like a really chill, fun person to hang out with. 2'''|Your Dialogue #2 = Thank you.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Enjoy the party!|Your Dialogue #3 = (Text Perry.) (Text Emily.)}} |-| Text Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Hey.. sry I flaked on the party. I rly wanted to go but (Rival)'s in rough shape. We talked a lot out.|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 And... 2''' (Don't respond.)|Dialogue #2 = '''1 I think we're in a good place now.|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' ???}} |-| Text Emily= }} After party After party= |Dialogue #1 = Kendall's party was sooo dope! We're actually going 2 our cottage in JH. We're looking for someone chill to come with. Wanna come?|Your Dialogue #1 = Okay. I'm in!|Dialogue #2 = It'll be fun! & why don't you bring someone? I'll txt you the details!|Your Dialogue #2 = (Text Perry.) (Text Emily.)}} |-| Text Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Jackson Hole? I'm in! One thing... how are we gonna afford to get to Wyoming?|Your Dialogue #1 = :s|Dialogue #2 = I know! You've got a bunch of followers. If we post a video, we can prly get some good ad revenue.|Your Dialogue #2 = Will that actually work?|Dialogue #3 = Leave the plausibility of it to me, girl/boy. People LOVE new content, and since we've met you've had a more interesting life than I have for the past... all of my life.|Your Dialogue #3 = tl;dr|Dialogue #4 = haha tl;dr: it'll work! Now... what should you post about?|Your Dialogue #4 = '''1 Beauty tips. 2''' Style tips. '''3 Something different...|Dialogue #5 = 1 & 2 Too easy! Why don't you and Em drop by my place? I've got tons of equipment. 3''' What? Makeup isn't fun for you? I know, I know! There's an indie music festival starting today in Malibu. Let's review random bands?|Your Dialogue #5 = '''1 Okay. 2''' Sure. '''3 Let's do it.|Dialogue #6 = 3''' Nice. I'll txt you in an hour when it's time to head over.|Your Dialogue #6 = '''3 Okay.}} |-| Text Emily= |Dialogue #1 = Jackson Hole? Sounds like fun! (^_^)|Your Dialogue #1 = Great!|Dialogue #2 = But... where are we going to get the money to fly to Wyoming?|Your Dialogue #2 = idk...|Dialogue #3 = That's where Perry comes in handy... Why don't you text him and let me know what he thinks?|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' (Text Perry.) '''2 I don't want to talk to him.|Dialogue #4 = 2''' He and (Rival) have this weird on-and-off thing going on. He's always been kind of a flake, but that's just his charm, lol.|Your Dialogue #4 = '''1 (Text Perry.)}} |Dialogue #1 = Jackson Hole? I think I can help you out...|Your Dialogue #1 = How?|Dialogue #2 = I know! You've got a bunch of followers. If we post a video, we can prly get some good ad revenue.|Your Dialogue #2 = Will that actually work?|Dialogue #3 = Leave the plausibility of it to me, girl/boy. People LOVE new content, and since we've met you've had a more interesting life than I have for the past... all of my life.|Your Dialogue #3 = tl;dr|Dialogue #4 = haha tl;dr: it'll work! Now... what should you post about?|Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' Beauty tips. '''2 Style tips. 3''' Something different...|Dialogue #5 = '''1 & 2 Too easy! Why don't you and Em drop by my place? I've got tons of equipment. 3''' What? Makeup isn't fun for you? I know, I know! There's an indie music festival starting today in Malibu. Let's review random bands?|Your Dialogue #5 = '''1 Okay. 2''' Sure. '''3 Let's do it.|Dialogue #6 = Nice. I'll txt you in an hour when it's time to head over.|Your Dialogue #6 = Okay.}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals